bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kessk, Mavic
:“I’m thinking that because you can fly a starfighter, you think you’re the next coming of Anakin Skywalker!” :“No, Sir!” :-Bren Inarro and Mavic Kessk upon their first meeting. Mavic Kessk was a Human male from the Outer Rim world of Boonta. Mavic was the son of a notorious Bounty Hunter, Jenner Kessk, who had participated in hunting down the Jedi during the years following the end of the Clone Wars. Mavic was also a gifted pilot who happened to also be Force-sensitive, much to the chargin of his father. Starting off his teenage years, Mavic often participated in the speeder races on Boonta, finding that he had a knack for piloting. A year later, Mavic discovered the Eta-2 Actis starfighter his father had kept after assisted in the slaying a Jedi on Barab I. Mavic secretly began flying the starship at night with the assistance of the R2 Astromech Droid, R2-F4. With the former Jedi Knight’s droid helping him, Mavic was able to become an able pilot by his eighteenth birthday. The discovery of Mavic’s Force abilities drove a rift between him and his father, forcing Mavic to flee Boonta. Equipping his starship with the hidden Hyperspace Booster Ring, Mavic eventually found his way to Nar Shaddaa. On Nar Shaddaa, Mavic was offered sanctuary on board the wandering private frigate, the Night Watch. Operating out of the Night Watch, Mavic assisted the smuggler team of Harland Duffy and Svetlana Golova, along with working for the smuggler Zak Galron on his ship, the Midnight Rook. Mavic traveled to the isolated world of Trudaa aboard the Night Watch where he eventually joined the fighter squadron known as the Shadow Wolf Irregulars. As the squardon’s responsibilities increased and was renamed the Regulator Squadron, Mavic proved to be a valuable member of the fighter group. History Early Life Mavic was born on the Outer Rim world of Boonta following the establishment of the Galactic Empire. Mavic’s mother died early in his childhood and left a rift between him and his father that only grew over time. His father, Jenner Kessk, was a bounty hunter of some note, that had participated in hunting down Jedi following the Clone Wars. Due to his service for the Empire, Jenner was able to retire to a quaint farm on Boonta to attempt to raise his family. Mavic was forced into work by his father at an early age, due to Jenner losing an arm to the Jedi Knight, Tatiana Zem, on Barab I in 17 BBY. Jenner had also suffered other injuries in the encounter with Zem that left him crippled. Following his father’s injury, Mavic grew up watching his father become addicted to alcohol and spice in an attempt to ease his medical condition. Mavic was able to work on airspeeders on the family farm, during his spare time. Mavic also began participating in speeder races, where he found that he had a natural talent for flying airspeeders. Mavic became somewhat of a local champion, often winning races from the surrounding areas. He hoped to someday compete in the big races on Boonta. As his father began to frequent the bars and spice dens in town more and more, Mavic was forced to become more self-reliant. While his father was away for one of his week-long binges, Mavic happened upon the shed that his father had always kept locked. Inside, Mavic discovered a dust-covered starfighter, along with a powered down astromech droid. Reactivating the droid, Mavic found out that the droid had once belonged to the Grand Army of the Republic and had been assigned to the Jedi Knight, Tatiana Zem. The droid, R2-F4, was able to tell Mavic about how his master had gone into hiding following the Clone Wars and how Mavic’s father had assisted Darth Vader when he hunted them down on Barab I. The droid told Mavic about how Zem had sacrificed herself in order to allow her apprentice and friends to escape. Mavic agreed to keep the droid and it’s story secret, as long as the droid would help teach him to fly the older starfighter. With R2-F4’s help, Mavic was able to get the ship running. Mavic also used some of his winnings from the speeder races to fuel the fighter and make repairs to the Hyperdrive Ring and engines. Only flying at night and when his father was away, Mavic began fulfilling his dreams of becoming a pilot. Keeping his exploits secret from his father would eventually become too hard to do, though. Eventually, Mavic was invited to compete in the annual Boonta Speeder Race. While Mavic did not win, his strong showing and survival marked him as a star pilot. Jenner became suspicious of Mavic due to his impressive showing. In an argument, Jenner struck Mavic and drew blood. As the young Kessk stormed out, away from the house, Jenner sampled a drop of his son’s blood and found it to contain midiclorians. Upon Mavic’s return, Jenner confronted his son at blaster point while drunk, demanding his son to explain. Mavic was confused, but sensed the hostility in his father and quickly pieced together that Jenner was prejudice against all Force-sensitives due to his injury and condition. Mavic knew his only hope was to subdue his father and escape Boonta, in order to save his life. Mavic was able to knock his father unconscious following a struggle. Fleeing to the starfighter, Mavic took R2-F4 and fled Boonta for good. While leaving, Mavic explained what had happened and what he had discovered about himself. The droid hooted enthusiastically and promised to remain as Mavic’s companion. Growing Up Among the Stars Not sure where to go, Mavic ended up driving deep into Hutt Space, where he eventually wound up on Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler’s Moon. Upon his arrival, Mavic’s ship was recognized by one of the crew of the private frigate, the Night Watch. Raynen Zurlo quickly offered Mavic to dock with the Watch, knowing that the ship Kessk flew still bore Jedi and Republic markings. To gain his trust even further, Zurlo dispatched the rebel pilot, Assani Brene to escort Mavic in her X-wing fighter. Mavic noted the Rebellion fighter and decided that it was his best option to follow her, especially following prodding from R2-F4. Upon landing on the Night Watch, Zurlo welcomed Mavic aboard. R2-F4 tried to isolate Mavic following their landing too. Once alone, F4 opened a secret compartment, revealing a pair of Lightsabers that Jedi Zem had constructed as backups while on Barab I. F4 entrusted the weapons to Mavic, but cautioned him not to use them until he could find an appropriate teacher. While the pair thought they were conversing in secret, Assani secretly spied on them. She would later persuade Zurlo to keep Mavic around, noting that he was “special.” Mavic travelled with Zurlo and his crew through Hutt Space for many months, working odd jobs and helping out various smugglers. Mavic was able to fly his fighter quite a bit during this time, honing his skills further. Assani and Mavic became close friends as they worked together on board the Night Watch. It was during this time that Mavic met Harland Duffy and Svetlana Golova. Assisting the smuggler duo, Mavic would come to be at odds with Daro Thill, an Imperial TIE pilot who was quickly shooting through the ranks of the Imperial Navy. Mavic and Thill had at least two encounters in which both men tried destroying each other. Mavic would have an encounter with the Bounty Hunter/Mercenary, Drax Ithens, from the Larza Syndicate. Ithens, using his pet Vornskr, Slagger, was one of the first to discover Mavic’s Froce potential, aside from his father. During the ensuing chase and struggle, Assani found out that Mavic truly was Force-sensitive. She saw that he could be very important if he lived. Assani pleaded with Inthens for mercy, fearing that Mavic would be killed or brainwashed into a servant of the Empire. While Ithens knew that capturing the young man could get him back in the good graces of the Empire and possibly help restore the Larza Syndicate’s standing, he chose to let Mavic go. Drax stated that there weren’t enough good guys left in the galaxy and he wasn’t going to take one of them away from a galaxy that needed them. Following the encounter, Mavic and Assani had a brief romantic encounter. Upon parting from one another, Assani and Mavic agreed that it would make things ackward and that they should wait before pursuing their relationship any farther. Mavic, later on, assisted the smuggler Zak Galron in a weapon smuggling scheme aimed at the world of Bothawui. Barely skirting Imperial entanglements, Mavic and Galron were able to supply weapons to various rebels cells operating near the planet. Upon the completion of the job, Galron offerred Mavic a very old book as part of his payment. When Mavic arrived back at the Night watch, Zurlo asked to talk to him privately. Raynen confided in Mavic that he knew that Kessk was Force-sensitive and that the Night Watch was actually looking to harbor fugitives like Mavic from the Empire. He also told his of the ship’s real identity, the Knight Watch. Raynen filled Mavic in on his plan to journey to the new shadowport known as Eidolon Station. He also informed Mavic of the possibility of there being a Jedi in hiding there. Mavic excitedly agreed to go with the Watch and her crew. The Regulators :“You come waltzing in here, showing off some hotshot moves and expect the old guys here to kiss your still-drying, newborn, backside. You’re the first one to get that said backside shot off, too.” :-Bren Inarro, belittling Mavic. Upon arrival at Eidolon Station, Mavic was surprised to find a budding rebel force there, led by the Antrixian Resistance. Along with Assani, Mavic joined in the formation of a starfighter squadron that would become Regulator Squadron. Mavic was befriended by Ulic Rossini, the squadron’s Executive Officer. During his beginning time with the squadron, Mavic felt that he was often at odds with the Commander, Bren Inarro. Mavic spent time studying the book he had received from Zak Galron, finding it to be an ancient tome containing training and history of the Jedi. Mavic was also introduced to Lord Graydon Strykia and his adopted daughter, Anna Verkaik. R2-F4 recognized the Verkaik name and prodded Mavic into investigating both Graydon and Anna. When Mavic and F4 discovered that Anna’s mother had been Becca Gellar, Zem’s padawan, Mavic gave one of the Lightsabers in his possession to Anna. Graydon offerred to have Mavic train with the other Force-sensitives that had congregated on Eidolon Station, but Mavic declined. He stated that he felt that he was supposed to be part of the Regulators for the time being. Mavic promised that he would revisit the offer at a later time. Initially, the Regulators were assigned to the Night Watch, now going by the Knight Watch, acting as planetary security and patrol for the isolated world of Trudaa. They were also tasked with flying sorties against Imperial shipping lanes in the Outer and Mid Rim territories. The Regulators would also assist the Cabrero Pirates in raids against Imperial targets. Against the Empire As a member of Regulator Squadron, Mavic was called upon to fight against the Empire in the Manchi Sector. The discovery of the Harvester Project and the plans to neutralize the planet Rotex put the Regulators on the front lines against the Imperials and Drak opposition. As the combined forces of the Nova Wolves, Shadow Wolves, and the Manchi Rebel Alliance attacked the Imperials and the Harvester above Rotex, Mavic and his fellow pilots were tasked with destroying the Imperial vessel, the Anvil, along with the Harvester. Following the liberation of Rotex from the Imperials, Mavic became the Executive Officer of the Regulators, replacing his deceased friend, Ulic Rossini. The Regulators would infiltrate the Triax Corporation on Manchi, stealing a squadron of prototype starfighters from the arms manufacturer, along with helping the Triax tech team defect to Rotex. Using the new starfighters, the Regulators would assist in subduing the warring Draks and eventually assist in the surrender of the Imperials on Manchi. The Regulators would go on to begin raids and attacks on Imperial targets in the Inner Rim and the Antrixian Commonwealth. As events began to culminate, Regulator Squadron was instrumental in the Second battle of Antrixies, liberating the Commonwealth from Imperial Occupation. Appearance and Personality Given the situations that Mavic had had to deal with in his life, he did not become a cynic, instead becoming an optimist. He was known for his boy-next-door charm and his seriousness inside the cockpit. A risk-taker, Mavic was often chastized for taking chances and often disregarding his own safety. Still, as he grew older, Mavic learned to trust his instincts and follow them through to the conclusion. Having been disowned by his father, Mavic strove to find some type of acceptance and a sense of family. As his relationships grew with other members of Regulator Squadron, Mavic came to view his fellow pilots as his brothers and sisters. The rift caused by his father’s bias also drove him towards the ideals of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and those of the freedom fighters allied with the Regulators. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brash Pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D, Lightsaber 4D+1, Melee Combat 4D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien species 3D, Bureaucracy 2D+2, Streetwise 2D+1, Survival 5D+1, Value 4D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 5D, Beast Riding 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 5D+2, (s)Repulsorlift Operation: Airspeeder 7D+1, Starfighter Piloting 7D,Starship Gunnery 6D, Starship Shields 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 3D+2, Command 5D, Hide 3D+1, Search 3D+1, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D+1, Climbing/Jumping 4D+2, Lifting 4D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Droid Programming 4D, Droid Repair 6D, First Aid 3D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 5D+2, Starfighter Repair 5D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 2D, Sense 2D+1 Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Force Aptitude Sense: Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Receptive Telepathy This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 4 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Blaster Pistol (4D), Macrobinoculars (+30 to search at ranges greater than 100 meters), Comlink, Ancient Jedi Tome. Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Force-sensitive